


A Quiet voice, An Ugly Truth

by FoolocracyFunForFools



Category: Flashpoint (TV)
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Group Hug!, Maybe - Freeform, Minor character death but has huge impact on Sam, Sam needs that hug really bad, sort of AU just a bit, though it culd have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolocracyFunForFools/pseuds/FoolocracyFunForFools
Summary: "What the hell where you thinking Sam?" Sam lifted his head from the table and Jules gasped as everyone saw the tear tracts going down his face. "It's her fault I almost got shot today, her fault I acted like an idiot, her fault for making me love me her with all my heart, her fault my voice is like a whisper and…and…my fault she's dead"A story on why Sam has a quiet voice.
Relationships: Sam& Ed





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell where you thinking Sam? Huh, what was going on in your mind that would make you do something like that?" Ed's furious voice could be heard all the way out in the hallway as the rest of the team members walked from the front door of the SRU building and towards the conference room.

"Hey, don't you think Ed is going a little hard on Sam?" asked Spike his eyes darting between the room which held Ed, Sam, and Ed's angry words and back to the rest of his team members faces.

"No, Sam could have gotten shot or worse. What he did was completely reckless." Jules knew that her words might sound harsh but what Sam had did had really scared her. Scared her more than she would care to admit. Sure, Sam had been a member of the team for a little over a year now and he was rapidly becoming a close friend. But she had promised herself a long time ago not to fall in love with a teammate and jeopardize her hard-worked position.

Still as she replayed the events of the last 2 hours in her head it gave her chills how close Sam came to dying. Jules snapped back to the present as Wordy spoke up "I agree with Jules that what Sam did was unnecessary and stupid but I'm sure Sam had a good reason to do it. He doesn't just do stupid things without a reason. I think Ed should let up and let Sam tell us why he did what he did."

"What do you think Boss?" Spike asked his eyes now trained on the team's leader, Greg. Greg had kept his silence and listened patiently to his team's thoughts and opinions. Logically he agreed with Jules assessment, but he had gotten to know Sam as much as Sam had allowed him to and He knew that Sam always had his reasons.

"Lets just get Ed to stop yelling and let's hear Sam out okay?" Greg asked as he stopped his team and asked them before they entered the room which held an angry Ed and a quiet Sam. Greg got a chorus of head nods before he and the rest of his team entered the room ready to get some answers. Ed paced on one side of the table as Sam sat quietly his head in his hands and elbows on the table. Ed looked up from his pacing when the rest of the team filed in and took their seats but Sam kept his head in hands not looking up or seeming even registering that his teammates had come into the room.

Greg put a finger to his lips and his other hand on Ed's shoulder. Ed looked at him with a frustrated expression in his eyes and threw his hands up silently in the universal motion of giving up. Greg nodded his head and pointed for Ed to sit down. He sits down heavily in the chair making a thumping sound which in turn made Sam jump slightly his shoulders shot closer together and his chest heaved faster and faster. His chest finally slowed down, and his shoulders started to relax a couple of seconds later.

If it had been anyone else that had jumped, they wouldn't have paid attention, but it was Sam. He jumped because of a not all that loud thump and that was when the team whose all of their eyes had been on Sam ever since they had entered the room knew that something was wrong with Sam. They had never seen Sam jump not even slightly. Seeing Sam jump drove the frustration right out of Ed's body and in its place was deep concern for the young man sitting across from him.

Spike just looked at Wordy wordlessly and Wordy stared at Sam much like Ed with deep concern. Jules eyes got misty which she quietly wiped away. She hoped that Sam would start talking soon and tell them what was wrong. Greg who hadn't taken his seat yet frowned at Sam and slid his chair next to Sam's and sat down.

"Sam what's wrong?" Greg asked his features showing only half of how much he was worried about Sam right now. Sam lifted his head from the table and Jules gasped as everyone saw the tear tracts going down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

He sat there for a second just enough time for a fresh tear to roll down his face before he wiped it all away.

"Sam talk to me, is this about before?" Ed asked hoping that the tears he saw from the most stoic person on the team wasn't because of something that he had said to Sam. Sam looked up at him and shook his head.

"It wasn't something you said or did Ed." Ed smiled slightly as it was just like Sam to think about how he might be feeling and not himself. Sam continued "It wasn't anybody's fault but….my sister." Everyone looked at each other before looking back at Sam confused. They didn't know that Sam had a sister and what possibly could she have done to Sam to make him like this.

Greg was the one who spoke up though and asked, "What is your sisters fault Sam?"

"It's her fault I almost got shot today, her fault I acted like an idiot, her fault for making me love me love her with all my heart, her fault my voice is like a whisper and…and…" Sam had jumped up when he had started to talk and the more words that came out of his mouth the more his team got confused. But what really cut them to the heart was when he started to stutter then proceeded to sink down into his chair again and heartbrokenly sob out "its m-my fault she's dead."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. Not any of the characters settings or anything. They belong to their owners and I am just writing a little story about it. No money was made, borrowed, or received for this EVER! Hope you all like it! Please review and let me know.

Sam sat his body quietly shaking and the rest of the team didn't know what to do. Greg put a hand on Sam's shoulder and asked if he wanted everybody to leave except one of them. Sam nodded and picking up his head from his hands he said in as firm a voice as he could muster "Ed". Greg knew that Ed was closer to Sam than he was, but it still stung just a bit.

Greg motioned for the team to leave and so they did quietly and after exiting the room Greg made sure that everybody knew not to disturb Ed and Sam while they were in there. Jules, spike, Wordy, and even Greg were curious to find out what Sam had meant by his outburst, but they respected his privacy.

"Sam I'm ready whenever you want to tell me what's going on." Sam leaned back in his chair and sniffed hard getting himself under control. He had made sure to never let anyone see him vulnerable and yet he cried in front of his whole team. Sam looked at Ed and told him the whole story.

"I had a sister that was a couple years younger than me. When she was born, I was so happy. I finally had someone to play with and talk to. But when she was around 2 my parents discovered that something was wrong with her. She could hear but she couldn't talk. A birth defect they said and there was nothing they could do about it.

"I didn't know what to do when my parents told me. I was a chatterbox as a kid." Ed smiled at that and Sam saw and smiled a little too. "I know crazy right?"

"Just a bit Sammy" Ed said gently.

"Anyway, I loved to talk. Especially to my sister even though she hadn't learned to talk yet. But when my parents told me that she would never talk I didn't understand why not. My mom sat me down and explained everything to me, but I still couldn't wrap my head around it. So, I told my parent if she couldn't talk then neither would I. My parents thought that was very noble, my dad even commended me for saying that. But I guess they never dreamed that I would carry it out.

"They just didn't realize how much I loved my sister. I was around 6 when I said that, and I kept my word. As my little sister grew never being able to speak a word neither did I, she had to learn sign language and I learned it with her. When she went to the classes I went with her and I never spoke a single word. The teachers thought I couldn't speak so they were shocked when one day my dad found out that I was going and stormed over to the class dragging me out.

"My dad punished me that night and ordered me to speak. I didn't and that just made him angrier. He locked me in my room for the rest of the night and the next day. There was nothing my mom could do but my sister would sneak a candy bar or some nuts and slide them under my bedroom door. when I was let out, I was banned from attending her classes. I wasn't to be stopped though.

"My sister would take me out to our tree house after school and teach me what she had learned that day. It went on like that until I was 9 and…and…then it…. happened." Sam stopped and put a hand over his mouth ducking his head for a split second before raising it again. He breathed deeply and rubbed his hands together.

"You okay Sam?" Ed asked.

"Umm… yeah it's just what happened next is… what got me started wanting to help helpless people in the first place." Sam took a deep breath and continued.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm here for you Sam. We all are. You know, that right?" Ed's voice was quiet but shone with worry that his stubborn headed friend didn't know that he was part of a family now. Family loved and took care of each other no matter how bad their past might be or the future. Sam looked at him with hopeful eyes and nodded slightly. He took a deep breath and continued

"Like I said I didn't speak for years and then one day when I was 9, we decided to go the park. Our dad was never available to take us and our mom was out shopping. So, we got our shoes on and I remember she put on her favorite white strapped sandals with the little flower in the middle of them." Sam's face shone with the love he had for his sister as he recalled that day.

He glanced at Ed quick and then went on with his memories. "We left the house and were on our way. The park wasn't very far so we decided to walk and not take our bikes. I remember it like it was yesterday." Sam's voice got impossibly quieter and Ed leaned in just a tad closer as Sam was starting to have a tough time getting the words out. "umm... we were just across the street from the park, stopped at a crosswalk waiting for the light to change.

"She started to sign in sign language to me, so I was signing back. We didn't even notice the truck coming at us until it was too late. One second, I'm signing with my sister next, I'm staring at her favorite pair of sandals sitting empty right in font of me. The car hit her…so fast… it knocked her right out of her shoes." Ed's eyes brimmed as Sam's started to overflow silent tears of years of agony and guilt over his sister's death just pouring free.

"It was my idea to go to the park Ed. It's my fault and now I almost got shot today because since I didn't speak for years until a couple of months after my sister's death. My voice can't go higher it's stuck like this and I was okay with it until what happened today. I decided that day to help the people like my sister who were helpless. I went to the war when I was grown up and now here I am. But how can I save other people when my voice is like a freaking whisper all the time?"

"Hey, Hey Sam look at me." Ed got up and came around the table and sat in the chair right beside him. "You saved that young boys life today. It's not your fault that your voice couldn't reach the boy to save him in time. Yes, it was stupid and reckless to break cover unprotected, but you saved someone's life today. You saved a son, a brother, who knows you might have even saved a future dad or husband.

"I am so sorry about your sister, but you had no idea what was going to happen. There was no possible way that you could have saved her. But you're our family now Sam! You must tell us these things. We are here to help you. We all are, every single one of us." Sam looked at Ed and slightly smiled.

"You guys don't know how much that means to me." Ed smiled back and went to the conference room doors as Sam smeared the rest of his tears onto the back of his hands.

"It's safe to come in guys." He told the rest of the team. They singe file came into the room simultaneously curious and worried. One look at Sam and Jules just straight up hugged him. Then Spike joined in, Wordy, Ed, even Greg joined the group hug. And even though the reason that Sam had a quiet voice came with a horrible truth that had happened to him. It had also brought him to a family that loved him. For that Sam was truly grateful.


End file.
